Comment vous appelez-vous ?
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Lucifer est capable de trouver votre plus grand désir avec une question et un regard ! Mais grâce au prénom on peut aussi connaître la personne en face de nous !
1. Lucifer Morningstar

**Titre : **comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Résumé :** Lucifer est capable de trouver votre plus grand désir avec une question et un regard ! Mais grâce au prénom on peut aussi connaître la personne en face de nous !

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** je reprends un concept que j'avais déjà utilisé sur Saint Seiya et que j'avais envie d'essayer avec cette série ! Je suis donc nouvelle sur ce forum et je voulais faire quelque chose de sympa et léger (enfin j'espère). Le principe est simple décrire les personnes à partir des lettres de leur prénom ! Je poste aujourd'hui car la série reprend ce jour alors bon visionnage à tous !

**/!\ : **J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

**L**ibre

Personne ne pouvait rien lui imposer. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait quand il le voulait. Il avait horreur de se sentir manipulé. Il voulait être libre de ses choix et de les vivre pleinement ! Personne ne peut contrôler le diable !

**U**nique

Dans tout l'univers, il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Aucun humain ne pourrait jamais atteindre son niveau, il était tellement meilleur, tellement plus fort, tellement plus machiavélique... il était tellement lui !

**C**apricieux

Quelque soit la situation, il ramenait tout à lui. Toujours. A chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il occultait les autres et se mettait encore plus en avant. Il ne se gênait jamais pour couper la parole et tout ramener à lui. Tout le monde devait comprendre et s'intéresser à lui !

**I**rrésistible

Elles tombaient toutes comme des mouches devant lui. Aucune ne pouvait lui résister enfin ça c'était avant qu'il connaisse le lieutenant. Il se savait toujours aussi irrésistible que ce soit auprès des femmes ou auprès des hommes mais pas pour elle...

**F**ascinant

Ce regard perçant qui semblait lire au plus profond de votre âme. Cette voix suave qui vous susurrait que le monde est à vos pieds. Oui, vraiment, impossible de ne pas lui révéler ce que vous désirez le plus au monde.

**E**xcentrique

Il vivait dans la débauche. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Où qu'il aille on ne pouvait pas le rater. Il fallait toujours qu'il se mette en avant. Si tout le monde savait que ce qu'il racontait était vrai peut-être qu'on le prendrait moins pour un fou !

**R**econnaissance

Il est reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepte tel qui l'est, qui le prend lui avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il a eu peur de la perdre et Dieu sait qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir... et pourtant, il est heureux qu'elle soit restée après avoir vu son visage. Sa première vraie amie : le docteur !

**...**

**M**achiavélique

On ne devenait pas le diable sans raison. Pour punir les âmes les plus sombres et mauvaises de l'humanité, il fallait se montrer encore plus retors pour leur faire payer leurs pêchers. Néanmoins, il était juste là pour les punir et non pas pour les pousser aux crimes. Ce n'est pas lui le responsable de tous leurs malheurs !

**O**bstiné

Il fallait toujours qu'il retourne la situation à son avantage quand il était avec la psy ! Elle a beau lui dire à chaque fois que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire... il s'en moque et interprète ses paroles pour que cela l'avantage lui... sur ce point là, il est irrécupérable !

**R**ailleur

Il ne comprenait pas totalement l'humanité. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible alors plutôt que de montrer ses sentiments, il préférait encore tourner ceux des autres en dérision. Il est plus simple de se montrer sarcastique que de faire tomber le masque.

**N**uancé

Un rien pouvait le faire basculer. Il suffisait de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'il aime et là, la facette la plus sombre du diable ressortait indéniablement. A l'inverse, il pouvait se montrer tellement maladroit quand il voulait s'occuper de ceux qu'il aime que ça en devenait touchant !

**I**ntrépide

Il prenait des risques toujours. Et jamais encore il n'en avait payé le prix ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il demande au lieutenant de lui tirer dessus.. et qu'elle le touche ! Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à prendre des risques même en sa présence.

**N**aturel

Aucun filtre : il ne savait pas mentir et encore moi suivre les codes. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête soit il le faisait soit il le disait. Certains prenaient cela pour de la provocation... mais c'est juste ce qui arrive quand un ange se retrouve dans un monde dont il ne connaît pas les codes : celui des Hommes.

**G**énéreux

Qui a dit que le diable n'était pas généreux ? Il proposait bien volonté ses services à qui le lui demandait ! Que ce soit pour de belles jeunes femmes ou pour tous ces désespérés qui passaient un accord avec lui pour des futilités comme l'argent, la gloire, l'amour...

**S**ouriant

Ce petit sourire moqueur qu'il avait tout le temps au bout des lèvres. Celui qui vous dit ''je sais que j'ai raison'' ou bien encore ''je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais je m'en fiche... j'en suis même fier''. Oui vraiment, qu'est-ce-que c'est agaçant de le voir sourire comme ça !

**T**énébreux

On ne devient pas le diable sans raison. Il y a toujours eu une noirceur en lui qui attendait le meilleur moment pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Le diable peut basculer à tout moment... il est toujours au bord du gouffre... entre le bien et le mal !

**A**rchange

C'était son rang au paradis. L'un des premiers créé par Dieu lui-même. Et puis il s'était élevé contre lui. Il avait renié son statut pour devenir un ange déchu qui profitait maintenant de tous les pêchés que tous ces prêcheurs condamnent.

**R**ebelle

C'est un acte de rébellion qui lui avait valu son exil en enfer. Mais étais-ce de sa faute à lui s'il avait un père comme le sien ! Et à tout bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça puisque maintenant il profitait de la vie dans la ville même des anges !


	2. Chloé Decker

**Titre : **comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Résumé :** Lucifer est capable de trouver votre plus grand désir avec une question et un regard ! Mais grâce au prénom on peut aussi connaître la personne en face de nous !

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Le principe est simple décrire les personnes à partir des lettres de leur prénom ! Comme il est difficile de trouver des mots en K, j'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser un mot anglais !

**/!\ : **J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponse à guest :  
**

Je suis contente que le texte t'ait plu. Effectivement, le but n'est pas de faire un roman mais de réussir à faire ressorti la manière dont je perçois les personnages ^^.  
J'espère que ce deuxième texte te plaira aussi !  
Et merci pour la review, cela fait toujours plaisir =)**  
**

* * *

**C**ompétente

Dans son travail, elle fait partie des meilleurs. Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne l'a pas résolue. Et dès que quelque chose lui semble suspect, elle continue de creuser afin de parvenir à trouver la vérité.

**H**ésitante

C'est le comportement qu'elle a adopté avec son partenaire. Pendant longtemps, elle n'a pas su sur quel pied danser avec Lucifer Morningstar ! Les premiers mois de leur collaboration, elle a eu de nombreux doutes sur la réussite de celle-ci. Mais maintenant elle ne changerait de partenaire pour rien au monde !

**L**oyale

Elle l'a prouvé lors du procès du meurtrier de son père. Elle avait toutes les raisons de tourner le dos à Lucifer... mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne le trahirait ! Pour elle, l'amitié consistait à traverser les épreuves ensemble.

**O**bstinée

Elle a toujours voulu savoir la vérité sur son partenaire. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Allant même jusqu'à prélever le sang de Lucifer pour savoir qui il était vraiment... sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant qu'elle sait, comment va-t-elle réagir ?

**E**fficace

Lors de chaque affaire, elle veut trouver la vérité et rendre justice. Pour cela, elle s'implique à 100% dans chacune d'entre elles. Los Angeles peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles avec une personne aussi consciencieuse que le lieutenant dans les rangs de la police.

**...**

**D**érangeante

Malgré toutes ses qualités, la seule chose qu'on pourrait lui reprocher c'est de rendre un immortel mortel. Cela pouvait vraiment devenir dérangeant quand la situation devenait dangereuse. Et pourtant, les immortels ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'approcher.

**E**xemplaire

Ses états de service étaient impeccables. Dans chaque affaire elle recherchait avec la même détermination le coupable. Elle ne laissait pas les préjugés entraver son enquête et essayait de rester la plus neutre possible.

**C**aptivante

Que ce soit un ange ou un humain maudit par Dieu lui-même, aucun ne résistait à son charme. Pourtant, ils ont essayé de prendre leur distance bien que pour des raisons différentes. Pierce refusait de s'attacher à quelqu'un mais à céder. Lucifer refusait de voir ses sentiments manipulés mais est finalement revenu.

**K**ind*

Au contraire de son coéquipier qui pouvait se montrer mesquin, elle, elle savait montrer de l'empathie. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait assuré son soutient et lui avait rappelé qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle essayait vraiment de comprendre Lucifer malgré son discours plus qu'incohérent pour elle !

**E**tonnante

Son choix de faire équipe avec Lucifer Morningstar en avait étonné plus d'un. Personne au commissariat n'aurait pensé que ce duo fonctionnerait si longtemps ! Et pourtant à son grand étonnement elle est devenue une meilleure enquêtrice grâce à lui. Elle est même parvenue à avoir le meilleur taux de réussite de tout le département !

**R**esponsable

De part ses fonctions de lieutenant ou son statut de mère, elle doit se montrer raisonnable. A l'inverse de son coéquipier, elle doit avoir les pieds sur terre pour deux. Mais c'est peut-être pour cela que leur duo fonctionne si bien... elle responsabilise Lucifer quand celui-ci la dévergonde un peu !

* * *

* kind = gentille


	3. Amenadiel

**Titre : **comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Résumé :** Lucifer est capable de trouver votre plus grand désir avec une question et un regard ! Mais grâce au prénom on peut aussi connaître la personne en face de nous !

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Le principe est simple : décrire les personnes à partir des lettres de leur prénom !

**/!\ : **J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

**A**nge

Le premier créé par Dieu, l'un des plus puissants. Il est né pour servir Dieu et fait preuve d'une grande détermination pour mener à bien les missions confiées par son père. Seulement, un voyage sur Terre a changé sa vision des choses sur son rôle et sa place au paradis...

**M**ajestueux

Quand ses ailes se déploient, son charisme est à son apogée. Sa posture dégage une prestance qui force le respect. A l'inverse de son frère qui attise le désir, dès qu'on pose les yeux sur lui, son attitude à lui montre la solennité de chaque moment.

**E**xemplaire

Il avait toujours fait ce que l'on attendait de lui, sans jamais poser de question. Ses frères le prenaient en exemple et voulaient lui ressembler. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il finisse par se retrouver coincer sur Terre... et perdre ses ailes... et parvenir à les retrouver dans un moment de douleur...

**N**aïf

Il n'était pas préparé à vivre dans le monde des Hommes. Un monde dont il ne connaît pas les codes et où plusieurs fois il s'est retrouvé dans des situations cocasses. Les anges ne sont pas fait pour vivre au milieu des humains et il a mis du temps à s'habituer à vivre comme eux dénué de ses pouvoirs.

**A**ttentionné

Au contraire de son frère, il sait faire attention aux petits détails. Sa présence parvient à rassurer et apaiser les gens qui souffrent comme lorsqu'il a apporté son aide à Linda après la mort de son ex-mari. Il cherche à être présent pour les personnes qui lui sont chères.

**D**échu

Sans aucune raison ses pouvoirs lui ont été enlevés. Ce fut pour lui un véritable supplice de voir ses ailes s'abîmer de la sorte : perdre leur éclat et leur couleur... pour finalement perdre ses plumes. Chaque plume qu'il perdait c'est comme ci on arrachait une partie de lui.

**I**déaliste

Au début, il ne voyait pas les intentions cachées des humains. Il ne pensait pas que derrière une bonne action il pouvait se cacher une intention plus ou moins douteuse. Non vraiment, Amenadiel était attaché à voir le meilleur en chaque être humain.

**E**spérant

Il ne désespère pas de rentrer un jour au paradis ni de faire à nouveau la fierté de son père. Certes, avec cette épreuve il avait perdu la foi mais maintenant il l'a retrouvée. Il sait que tout arrive pour une bonne raison.

**L**oyal

Il attendra donc un signe de son père. Maintenant qu'il sait que sa mission c'est son frère Lucifer il fera tout pour lui venir en aide. Et il n'a pas besoin que Dieu lui assigne cette mission il l'aurai fait dans tout les cas car il ferait tout pour son petit frère !


End file.
